El extraño caso del regalo de Sakura
by Katte Turner
Summary: [AU] Cuando Sasuke se lo sugirió, Sakura quiso decirle que sí de una manera juguetona, y planeó todo de forma tal que nada saliera mal: cada cosa estaba en su lugar y nada se escaparía de lo establecido. Nada... hasta que su regalo sexual fue a parar a otras manos. [Para Valerie Blues. ¡Feliz navidad!]


¡Hola a todos! Este es un regalo de navidad para mi amiga secreta, Valerie Blues. Ella pidió un triángulo amoroso entre Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi, y esto fue lo que salió. Linda, espero que te guste a pesar de todas mis limitaciones, y mil disculpas por el atraso.

Un abrazo a todos, espero que lo disfruten. Si así es, no duden en dejarme un review; sería muy lindo poder leer qué piensan sobre este escrito. ¡Gracias, y hasta pronto!

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **El extraño caso del regalo de Sakura**

Sakura salió victoriosa del supermercado, con una sonrisa bobalicona adornando su rostro. El frío, el mejor amigo de la estación, de inmediato le contrajo los labios y borró su mueca, pero el espíritu permaneció.

Mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia su apartamento, pensaba en lo especial que sería esta navidad, no solo porque sería la primera como la flamante novia de Sasuke, sino porque además supondría el inicio de su vida sexual. Cuando él se lo insinuó —a solo un mes de haber comenzado su relación, con los labios rojos de tanto besarla—, ella no se lo pensó demasiado: los años que llevaban siendo amigos habían hilado una confianza tácita que se traspasó a su noviazgo, por lo que sabía que si Sasuke lo decía, es porque lo sentía de verdad.

En ese momento, él no esperó una respuesta, y ella tampoco se la dio, porque quería que fuera algo que recordara por siempre. Pero Sakura lo deseaba, quizás tanto o más que él, por lo que elucubró una forma juguetona de decirle que sí: el lugar, la residencia Uchiha; la ocasión, la cena de Nochebuena y la posterior entrega de regalos. Todo eso en compañía de los padres y el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Era una jugada ciertamente arriesgada, pero si todo salía como lo había planificado, Sasuke se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Al llegar, de inmediato se puso manos a la obra. Sacó el regalo principal de su caja y lo observó con detenimiento: un reloj de marca que hacía tiempo Sasuke quería, pero nunca se lo compraba porque odiaba los centros comerciales. Ella, obviamente amante de las compras, le rogó al vendedor que le guardara el regalo hasta que ella consiguiera todo el dinero para pagarlo. Era un hermoso detalle y sabía que a su novio le encantaría.

Después de ver que todo estaba en orden, guardó el reloj en su caja y procedió a envolver sus regalos. Nadie más que Karin sabía lo que allí había —y confiaba cien por ciento en que a su amiga, la consejera del regalo subido de tono, no se le escaparía nada—; todo con el propósito de que Ino no tuviera oportunidad de vengarse por la pequeña broma que le había jugado hace unos meses.

Sakura, molesta por que Ino no le acompañara a buscar a sus padres al terminal de buses, y asumiendo qua la rubia lo hizo de mala fe, decidió mandarle un pequeño recado a Sai, el novio de su amiga: en un sobre blanco, con una nota que rezaba «De Ino para mi amor», había un test de embarazo positivo. Cuando Sai lo vio, casi se desmayó de la emoción, y su tez, ya pálida de naturaleza, quedó del suave color de la nieve. Ino, entre dientes, le aclaró que eso no era de ella y que probablemente él había sido blanco de una cruel jugarreta.

Para concretar tal jugada, Sakura inicialmente pensó en esconderle las pastillas anticonceptivas —ella sabía que su mejor amiga y Sai habían comenzado, al menos hace dos meses, a tener relaciones—, pero la idea no era una demasiado brillante, pues Ino tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprar otra caja y solucionar algo que ni siquiera podía ser visto como problema. Así, aquélla pasó al olvido y pronto vino con una mejor: como era estudiante en práctica de medicina, no sería difícil conseguir un test de embarazo. La idea fue aceptada sin contratiempos, y solo días después supo que la broma fue un éxito, pues su amiga no le dirigió la palabra por una semana completa.

Pese a que Ino volvió a hablarle, ella sabía que su amiga se traía algo entre manos; la conocía demasiado bien y tenía claro que no descansaría hasta hacerle a ella lo mismo. Por tal motivo, Sakura extremó las precauciones: hizo prometer a Karin que jamás revelaría el regalo que tenía pensado para Sasuke; informó al conserje del edificio que Ino Yamanaka no era bien recibida en su apartamento; y le prohibió a sus padres darle información sobre Sasuke y su cena de navidad.

Con todo, Sakura seguía intranquila. El silencio de Ino era demasiado prolongado. Con la paranoia instalada como huésped en su cabeza, Sakura llegó todos los días a revisar su regalo, para asegurarse de que Ino no hubiese atacado; pero todo seguía tal cual lo había dejado: el reloj —plato principal— se hallaba imponente, y, en una bolsa con decoración navideña, había una breve nota que rezaba «Para ponerle acción a nuestros días», dentro de la cual, evidentemente, se hallaba el regalo secreto que ella había preparado para Sauske.

El día de la cena, Sakura despertó convencida de que todo saldría acorde al plan. Ino, Sai ni Karin habían dado muestras de que estuvieran elucubrando algo; Sasuke se veía tan tranquilo como siempre, sin siquiera sospechar la sorpresa de su novia; y sus padres le habían asegurado que no habían dicho una sola palabra sobre ello a nadie.

Así las cosas, cuando Sasuke llegó a buscarla en su vehículo, diez para las siete de la tarde, ella dibujó la misma sonrisa que aquella vez en el supermercado. Sasuke, al parecer extrañado por su reacción, le preguntó:

—¿Todo bien?

—Excelente —respondió ella. La curvatura de los labios de Sasuke se alzó levemente.

El viaje fue corto y tranquilo, y al llegar, Sakura se maravilló por la decoración de la sala principal: muérdago en varios rincones de la habitación, guirnaldas navideñas pegadas a la pared, y un árbol de navidad tan alto, grande y verde que casi chocaba con el elevado techo de la sala.

La buena comida y conversación se hicieron presentes durante toda la cena. A Sakura siempre le gustó cenar en la residencia Uchiha, pues nunca faltaba nada y siempre había un montón de comida deliciosa, casi como para regodearse.

Cuando llegó el momento de abrir los regalos, y luego de una una hora de cena y su posterior sobremesa, Sakura se llenó de impaciencia y nerviosismo; si algo llegaba a salir mal, o si a Sasuke no le gustaba su regalo, entonces ya podía ir preparando la caja de pañuelos y la cubeta de helado, porque sería, definitivamente, una larga noche de desvelo pensando en los errores cometidos.

Mikoto se ofreció como la anfitriona del evento, para que así todo fuera más ameno y expedito. El primer presente que escogió fue el de su esposo, Fugaku: su regalo, una caja rectangular, contenía un tratamiento con cigarrillos electrónicos —todo con el objeto de alejar el vicio que tantos problemas a la salud le había causado—. Sasuke se adjudicó el regalo, y ambos, luego de estrechar sus manos de forma solemne, se enfrascaron en una conversación donde la nicotina y los pulmones fueron los protagonistas.

Inmediatamente después, Mikoto escogería el regalo que Sakura le compró a Sasuke. Sakura se removió en su butaca, con ganas de ver la reacción de su novio cuanto antes. Sin embargo, por más que esperó escuchar su nombre, este nunca llegó. No, lo que salió de los labios de Mikoto fue un limpio y claro «Itachi Uchiha». Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de tal forma que sus globos oculares estuvieron a punto de abandonar sus cavidades.

Sakura quiso pararse y detener todo, pero cuando escuchó a Itachi decir «Ahora sí me cae mucho mejor la novia de mi hermano», con un tono que ciertamente denotaba aprobación, sus intenciones bajaron al subsuelo y se enterraron en él.

«Qué-diablos-está-pasando», pensó Sakura horrorizada. Su regalo íntimo lo abriría Itachi y no Sasuke. Todo lo que había planeado se había ido al carajo. Pero ¿cómo?

Por otro lado, Itachi estaba ciertamente entusiasmado por haber sido considerado por su cuñada, y dejó escapar un «Ooohh» cuando sacó de su caja el reloj de marca. Sakura se resignó al hecho de haber gastado miles de yenes en Itachi y no en Sasuke cuando el mayor se colocó el flamante regalo en su muñeca izquierda.

Sasuke miró el reloj, parpadeó un par de veces y luego enfocó su atención en su hermano. No dijo nada, y a Sakura tampoco le extrañó, pues él y su hermano se parecían mucho y no era raro que compartieran gustos.

No obstante, lo que más le tenía nerviosa —hasta el punto de quedarse sin uñas y casi sin carne en sus dedos— era lo desastroso que sería si el de coletas veía el segundo regalo escondido. Sus ojos se movían de aquí para allá, como si estuviese viendo un partido de tenis, y esa acción la delató frente a Sasuke, pues él se focalizó en ella y le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Por supuesto! —«Por supuesto que no», quiso decirle. Además, la frecuencia de su tono de voz pudo ser escuchada sin ningún problema por el perro policial de la familia.

«Mierda, esto no está funcionando».

Sasuke arqueó sus cejas pero no dijo nada más, solo la quedó observando de forma inquisidora un par de minutos. Sakura posó sus ojos esmeralda en Itachi, y vio horrorizada que su boca se abría para hablar.

—¿Te gustó el reloj?— intervino ella como pudo, intentando desviar lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

—Sakura, no pudiste haber elegido algo mejor. Pero, familia, esto no es todo; mi querida cuñada me ha regalado algo más.

Mikoto se entusiasmó y Sasuke la miró aun más que antes, sesgando su mirada.

Sakura se desesperó y giró levemente su cabeza hacia los lados, rogándole a Itachi que no hablara. Pero él le sonrió con malicia y procedió a hacerlo.

Ya está. Todas sus esperanzas de una navidad excelente se habían ido al tacho de la basura. Pero Itachi, sorprendiéndola otra vez, exclamó:

—¡Un pañuelo! ¿No es Sakura la mejor?

Sasuke fulminó a Itachi, Sakura miró a los lados como un cachorro nuevo e Itachi le sonrió a ambos.

Mikoto aplaudía, feliz, y en el momento en que la atención se desvió de los jóvenes, Itachi hizo algo que dejó helada a la muchacha.

Con maestría, sin que Sasuke pudiera ver, el de coletas sacó el regalo de su bolsa y primero le mostró un preservativo a Sakura, guiñándole un ojo en el proceso; y cuando sacó un tubo de lubricante sabor chocolate y menta, hizo una mueca de satisfacción con su boca. Para empeorar todo, luego movió sus labios, sin emitir ningún sonido, y Sakura pudo leer con toda claridad: «No te quiero compartir».

M-i-e-r-d-a.

Todo esto tenía que ser obra de…

—¡INOOOOOO!

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Mikoto con preocupación.

—Olvidé llamar a mi amiga, señora Uchiha.

No, no era eso. Mientras sus ojos se movían desorbitados y su frente relucía al máximo, la cerda de su amiga estaba escondida detrás del gran ventanal de la sala principal, sonriendo de forma maléfica y levantando el dedo del medio en señal de triunfo.

Estúpida cerda, ¿cómo diablos lo había logrado?

Para acrecentar su rabia, Ino alzó un regalo exactamente igual al que ella llevaba; dentro de él había un reloj idéntico al que le había comprado a Sasuke, solo que por su apariencia parecía... una maqueta. Una puta maqueta de reloj.

Cómo se lo había conseguido, ella ya se lo imaginaba. Usando sus encantos de seducción en el pobre vendedor que embobado la miraba. De seguro así también había caído el conserje de su edificio. Los hombres son tan predecibles.

Entonces la maldita de su amiga se había metido a su casa a cambiar su regalo. Y lo peor de todo es que había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, porque la maqueta de ese reloj no la tenían en cualquier tienda.

La pregunta era cómo diablos se había metido a su casa. Pero la rubia, desde afuera, le mostró con una sonrisa maliciosa… una copia de sus llaves.

La respuesta a la interrogante de cómo se había enterado Ino de la cena de navidad de los Uchihas llegó de manos de la matriarca de la familia.

—Es una chiquilla adorable, Sakura. La invité a la cena pero ya tenía planes. Una pena.

Ino había hablado con la madre de Sasuke para averiguar todo.

Maldita, estúpida cerda.

Mientras Sasuke le preguntaba qué diablos había pasado —y de paso le reclamaba por no haberle regalado nada a él—, e Itachi le guiñaba constantemente un ojo, Sakura solo pudo pensar en una cosa: «¡Me las vas a pagar, Ino!».


End file.
